The Invisible Shield
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Kellam aids Chrom and his army by wearing his BIG STEALTHY SHINY ARMOR!


The Invisible Shield

Chrom and his army have no money because Walhart took it. "Oh noes, the evil Walhart took all of our gold, and he's going to use that gold to build Walmart, which would be REALLY BAD!" said Chrom. "How will we get our gold back, Chrom?" Lissa asked. "Our Tactician might have a plan." said Chrom. "This may take a while, but I am sure we can get all that gold back." said the tactician.

While the tactician plans, Kellam, who is noticed by NO ONE, goes into Walhart's base alone, with his STEALTHY ARMOR! Kellam passes by the guards with his BIG STEALTHY ARMOR that makes him invisible, and does not get noticed. "Hey, I think I felt something." said Guard A. "Meh, it's probably just the wind." said Guard B.

Kellam finds the room with all the stolen gold. "There it is, the missing gold that I shall return to the Shepherds." said Kellam. Kellam takes all that gold, and walks by the guards carrying all that gold without getting noticed. After Kellam left the base, one of the guards went into the room that had the gold. "Hey, all the gold is missing!" said Guard C. "Guards, report this to Walhart NOW!" said Guard D.

Back with Chrom and his army, the Tactician was telling Chrom and the others about the plan. "And that is my plan!" said the Tactician. "That is an excellent plan, Tactician." said Chrom. Kellam returns, and puts all the missing gold in front of Chrom and the others.

"Oh wow, our gold magically came back." said Lissa. "That is impossible! There is no way gold can move on its own, unless its magically gold." said Miriel. "I was the one who brought it back." said Kellam. But no one heard Kellam. "I thought I heard a bird." said Gaius.

Suddenly, Walhart and his army appear, and Walhart is ANGRY! "I knew it! You took our money Chrom!" said Walhart. "No we didn't! The money came back here by itself. Plus, it was our money in the first place." said Chrom. "You cannot lie to me, Chrom! I know you went Metal Gear Solid through our base, and stole our money!" said Walhart.

"It's our money, Walfart! Also, no one in our army has Metal Gear Solid abilities." said Chrom. "Uhh…I kinda did that, Chrom." said Kellam. But no one heard him. "I have had enough of your blatant lies, Chrom! It is time to exterminate you and your army!" said Walhart.

"Tactician, do you have a plan?" Chrom asked. "Unfortunately, I did not predicted this, and I can't really come up with a plan fast enough." said the tactician. "It looks like we're doomed, my lord." said Frederick. "I will defeat Walhart as a single army man!" said Kellam. Once again, no one heard him.

And so Kellam proceeds to fight Walhart and his men alone, and with his trusty stealthy shiny armor, he is able to fight Walhart's soldiers without any help. "Oh no, we're losing!" said Solider A. "But that is impossible! None of Chrom's army moved." said Soldier B. "What the heck is defeating our soldiers?" Soldier B asked.

Solider A looks and sees more soldiers defeated. "Uhh…I think they are getting defeated by random rocks out of nowhere." said Solider A. "I don't see any rocks." said Soldier B. And then Soldier A got hit by Kellam's lance. "Yep…it's definitely…a rock…" said Soldier A as he collapse. "I still don't see anything." said Soldier B. Then Soldier B was defeated by Kellam's mighty stealthy lance.

Walhart looks around and sees that his entire army was defeated, except for himself. "I know what you fools did. YOU USED MAGICAL CHEATING POWERS!" Walhart shouted. "But we possess no kind of power." said Chrom. "YOU CANNOT LIE TO ME ANYMORE! NOW I SHALL CUT YOU IN PIECES!" said Walhart.

But then, Walhart got hit by Kellam's MIGHTY STEALTHY BRAVE LANCE, and Walhart is defeated. "Curses…I lost…" said Walhart as he collapse and dies. "Yeah, Walhart is DEAD DEAD DEAD!" said Henry. "We won, but we don't know how." said Chrom.

"Man, that was one rough battle." said Kellam. Again, no one heard him. Kellam is feeling hot in his army, so he takes it off. "Kellam, where have you been?" Lissa asked. "I was fighting bad guys." said Kellam.

THE END


End file.
